Tai Chi Chasers (Series)
Tai Chi Chasers, is a South Korean Action cartoon series. On August 14, 2012, Tai Chi Chasers was removed from the homepage of the 4Kids TV website. Its final 13 English-dubbed episodes were cancelled for unknown reasons. Plot From the 4Kids website: "After a strange and devastating attack on his home, a young boy named Rai is shocked to discover he is a secret descendent of the Tigeroids: an ancient race of peaceful beings locked in a struggle with the ruthless and cunning Dragonoids. In a parallel universe called Suhn, the Tigeroids and Dragonoids are battling furiously to recover 500 lost Tai Chi characters. Whoever retrieves these precious and potent symbols will possess the ultimate power to rule their realm... and destroy their enemies. As Rai hones his innate Tai Chi skills to fight the Dragonoids, he must find the lost Tai Chi and battle to become one of the champion Tai Chi Chasers!" Production The series is produced by Korean Broadcasting System in association with Toei Company TV. The series was licensed and picked up by 4Kids Entertainment, and has aired on Toonzai on September 17, 2011, then ended on June 2, 2012. It is stated to have a total of 39 episodes divided into 3 separate seasons, with 13 episodes each. 4Kids Adds Toei's Tai Chi Chasers Fantasy TV Anime. 4Kids' adaptation has only been dubbed to Hebrew and aired on Arutz HaYeladim in Israel under the name "Tai Chi Champions". Characters Tigeroids *Rai: ::Korean: 라이 :: Voiced by Son Jeong Ah (Korean) / Bella Hudson (English) *Sena: ::Korean: 세나 :: Voiced by Lee Hyeon Seon (Korean) / Suzy Myers (English) *Finn: ::Korean: 핀 :: Voiced by O Kirugyon (Korean) / Tom Wayland (English) *Donha: ::Korean: 돈하 :: Voiced by Sa Sonun (Korean) / Marc Thompson (English) *Tori: ::Korean: 또리 :: Voiced by Kim Seo Yeong (Korean) / Veronica Taylor (English) *Hak: ::Korean: 하크 :: Voiced by Eun Yeong Seon (Korean) / David Wills (English) *Elder Komorka ::Korean: 코모루카 ::Voiced by Kayzie Rogers (English) *Masked Warrior (Laura - Rai's Mother) ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Hannah ::Korean: 한나 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *General Aidan ::Korean: 아단 ::Voiced by Marc Thompson (English) *Asty ::Korean: 아스티 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Cloda ::Korean: 크로더 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Straw ::Korean: 크로더 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *General Zushen ::Korean: 즈센 ::Voiced by Mike Pollock (English) *Elder Sid ::Korean: 시드 ::Voiced by Marc Thompson (English) *Elder Pyron ::Korean: 파이론 ::Voiced by ????? (English) Dragonoids *Luka ::Korean: 루카 ::Voiced by Wayne Grayson (English) *Jahara ::Korean: 자하라 ::Voiced by Bella Hudson (English) *Garnia ::Korean: 가르니아 ::Voiced by Marc Thompson (English) *Ave ::Korean: 아브 ::Voiced by Wayne Grayson (English) *General Vicious ::Korean: 비샤스 ::Voiced by Darren Dunstan (English) *Duran ::Korean: 드란 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *General Mischka :Korean: 미슈카 ::Voiced by Nathan Adams (English) *Jakata ::Korean: 쟈카타 ::Voiced by Gary Mack (English) *Lita ::Korean: 리타 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Yanima ::Korean: 야니마 ::Voiced by Jason Griffith (English) *Terra ::Korean: 테라 ::Voiced by Amy Palant (English) *Dag ::Korean: 다그 ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Lord Gherba (Kirva - Rai's Father) ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Emperor Diga :Korean: 디가 ::Voiced by Mark Oliver (English) *Phoebe :Korean: 비비 ::Voiced by Kelly Metzger (English) *Dragonoid Generals (Korean Version Only) ::Korean: 바르그, 자레스 Other *Kyo ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Yuri ::Voiced by ????? (English) *Orphanage Kids Episode list Season 1: Rise Of the Tigeroids Season 2: General Mishka's Threat Season 3: Adventures in Suhn